Halo: A Squad of Misfits
by maroyasha
Summary: One day Spartan 234 is called to the bridge of the UNSC Battlecruiser Levitic. He's told he'll be getting two new Spartans that he has to work with. One his old friend and one an ill-trained rookie. Can they learn to work together? Rated T for language and blood and gore stuff like that. I do not own Halo (wish I did) all Halo and RvB references are property of 343 and Roosterteeth
1. Chapter 1: A Real Meet and Greet

The 6 foot 10 Spartan walked through the halls of his current base of operations. The UNSC Battle Cruiser Levitic. As he passed by people looked at him, their face reflecting off of his yellow visor. His newly painted purple and green armor showed no sign of any battles. That's because he hasn't seen battle yet. He was walking with his magnum in its holster on his leg and his battle rifle on his back. He approached a set of grey doors. They slid open and he entered, "Reporting for duty Commander Anderson."

The Spartan stopped in front of a man with grey hair, blue eyes, and his face hardened from years of war. "Good to see you Spartan 234. Seems you've been selected to lead a squad." "Yes sir." "But it seems you haven't had any training for this." "No sir. I was about to start my training for squad leadership, but they shipped me out before I could." "I see that Spartan. Now, for now you're just gonna have a trio. You and two others. Along with you will be Spartan 233. I believe you two trained together?"

Spartan 234 just nodded in response. "Good. Then you should get along. The other one you're working with. He's Spartan 248. He's a quick thinker, but he's just a rookie." "Okay sir. I bet I can shape him up." Anderson nodded, "They're waiting in the hall, go meet up with 'em." "Yes sir." 234 saluted and walked off.

Outside The Room…

"Oh man! Finally in a squad!" A Spartan in black and blue armor was talking and seeming jittery. "So, you and the sarge go back to training huh?" The Spartan was talking to a female Spartan who was wearing purple armor with pink highlights. She sighed, "Unfortunately, yes." "So, you single?" The female Spartan looked at her current acquaintance. She punched him in the head, his helmet taking most of the hit, knocking him into 234 as the door opened.

The Spartan looked at 234. "Sorry sir!" He jumped to attention. "At ease 248." The Spartan, 248, relaxed. "I'm Rook sir. It's nice to meet you." He put his hand out to 234. 234 looked at him and shook hands with him, "Name's Ragno. I see you've met Jennie. By the dent in your helmet." "Hehe, yeah." The female Spartan, Jennie, walked over to Ragno. "Been too long." Ragno shrugged. "Now, we have orders, we're shipping out tomorrow. Now, back to your assigned quarters."

Rook nodded, "Yes sir!" He ran off. Jenny stood next to Ragno, "I talked with him. He could be good cannon-fodder. That's about it." Ragno started walking away, "That's what you called me when we first met. Now look at me." Jennie sighed and walked towards her room. Ragno arrived at his room a couple minutes later and went inside. He took off his helmet and put it down. His hair was brown and wavy, forming a spike at the end. His eye color was a greyish-blue while his other was all white and there was a scar across his face going over it.

He sighed and sat on his bed. "Geez, why give me such a big job?" A small figure appeared next to him, it was an orange female A.I. "Cause you're the best to train rookies." The A.I. chuckled. "Thanks Morgen. But why Jennie? She doesn't need my help with training." "Maybe cause the commander knows you two work well together." Ragno laid back on his bed. "Maybe, who knows?"

His door opened and he looked over to see Jennie walking in. "Ragno, what are you doing? You never take your helmet off." Ragno looked at her, "The more important question is why you're here." He sat up and looked at Jennie. She chuckled, and shrugged. "Why not? Better than talking with the Rookie." Ragno nodded. Jennie stood up against the wall, "You know what our missions is exactly?" Ragno nodded, "You'll find out." Jennie chuckled, "Of course." She walked out and went to her room. Ragno stood up and put his helmet on. He walked out of his room and walked to Rook's room. "Rookie! We're gonna test your skills!"

Rook jumped up and put his helmet on. "Yes sir!" Ragno nodded and motioned for Rook to follow as he walked to an open room. Ragno stood on the edge of a circle. "You take the other side." Rook nodded and ran over to the otherside. They were now about 20 feet from each other. Ragno put his hands up, "Let's go." Rook seemed shocked, "W-what?" "Come at me! Let's fight!" Rook nodded and started running at Ragno.

Ragno ran at Rook his arms swinging. Rook pulled his arm back to punch while Ragno just kept running. Rook went to punch as they got close, but he missed. Ragno had ducked and spun around now behind Rook. Rook spun around and threw a kick and Ragno caught it. He spun Rook and let go sending him flying at the wall. Rook saw the wall coming at him, and he put his hands out to stop himself. His hands smacked against the metallic wall, causing an echo from his gloves hitting the wall.

He rebounded and ran back at Ragno. Ragno ran at Rook, he pulled his arm back. Rook did the same. The two punched each other and went skidding back from the force of each other's punch. Rook ran back at Ragno again. Ragno put his arms up and started blocking Rook's attacks when he got to him. The two were locked in combat punch after punch. Kick after kick, block after block. Until Ragno did an uppercut on Rook sending him flying into the air.

Ragno then grabbed Rook's foot and threw him across the room running after him. Rook, while flying through the air looked at Ragno. He saw him running at him, and tried to find a way to stop flying through the air. Ragno jumped and punched Rook square into the ground. "Well that works." Rook said while he was sitting up.

Ragno put his hand out to help Rook up. Rook nodded, "Thanks," he took Ragno's hand, but Ragno didn't help him up. Ragno squeezed Rook's hand and flung him. Rook skid across the ground finally stopping and resting against the wall. Rook rolled his head, "Ugh." He passed out and his head hit the ground. Ragno walked over and looked at Rook. He just shook his head, "Be ready in the morning," and then walked out. "The Rookie might just be good someday."


	2. Chapter 2: Mission One: Infiltration

Rook awoke on the ground of the training room. In the same position he had been when Ragno left him. He shook his head and took off his helmet. "Where am I?" A magnum landed in his lap, "You're where Ragno wasted your sorry ass." Rook looked up and Jennie was standing there, "Get moving Rookie, sarge wants us in the hangar in five." "Five minutes!?" Jennie sighed and walked away. Rook got up quickly, he put the magnum in his holster on his leg. He started sprinting to his room. "Oh man! Oh man!"

He got to his room and the door opened. He ran in and grabbed his battle rifle and frag grenades. "Anything else?" He looked around his room, "Naw, I'm good." He ran to the hangar to see Ragnor with a magnum in his holster, a battle rifle on his back, and a shotgun in his hands. Jennie had a magnum, a sniper, and an assault rifle. "Reporting for duty sir!" Ragnor looked at Rook, "Good. Get on." Ragnor motioned his head to a Pelican sitting a few feet away.

The pilot walked out. It was a 5 foot 8 girl, who could be no older than 25. She had her helmet off, "So, what's today's mission?" "Drop off. Nothing more." "That's what they all say. But there is still pick up." Jennie chuckled, "She is right Ragno." Ragno nodded and got on. Jennie followed him with Rook close behind. The pilot got on and put her helmet on. She walked into the pilot's area and started the Pelican up.

The hangar doors opened with a loud screech to reveal a planet with a bright blue sky. "Hold on back there!" The pilot took off and went zooming off into the plats lower atmosphere and then settled out. Rook was strapped in and his body language showed how nervous he was. "Nervous?" Jennie asked. "I hate flying. Just doesn't sit well with me." "Well we won't be flying much longer, so cut the chatter you two," Ragno added.

Jennie was leaning against the wall of the ship adjusting her weapons. "So, what are we doing exactly?" "Getting some UNSC tech back. Just from some resistance." "What kind of resistance?" "Human." "Human!? Whoo, whoo, whoo!" Yelled Rook. "I didn't sign up to kill humans." "Well these humans signed up to kill us." Jennie adjusted her magnum and walked to the entrance of the ship and looked out the slight hole that was uncovered.

"Well, let's get ready." Ragno walked up next to her, "Let's," he opened the hangar door. "Whoo!" Said Rook. "We're jumping, Rook come on." Rook got out of his seat, "O-Okay." Ragno looked at Jennie and Rook, "See ya down there!" He ran and jumped. "Coming Rook?" Jennie said as she jumped. Rook sighed and ran and jumped, "I didn't sign up for this shit!" He was plummeting at extreme speeds.

Below the three of them was a city, they were going for a giant skyscraper. Ragno spoke over the helmet radios, "When you get to 100 feet off the building, turn on armor lock." Then the radio shut off.

On Top Of The Building…

Two guys in white armor with helmets with black visors stood there with shotguns. "So, another day with nothing to do." "You know I hate talking to you." "Yeah I know." There was a loud yelling noise. "You hear that?" "It's all in your head Murphie." Then Ragno landed on the roof behind the two soldiers and Jennie landed next to him. "AAAAHHHH!" Rook landed on the soldier called Murphie. "Whoo! Murphie!" The other soldier was kicked off the roof by Ragno.

Rook got up and picked up Murphie and threw him over the edge. "Sorry for crushing you!" Ragno pulled out his shotgun, "Let's get loud." Jennie replied, "Oh, no doubt it's gonna be loud." She pulled out her Assault Rifle and started running across the roof. Rook had his Battle Rifle out and ran behind Jennie and Ragno. A bunch of troops with the same armor as the first two were running at them.

"Too easy." Jennie chuckled and jumped in the air letting loose rounds into the crowd of enemies. They started dropping like flies below here. Ragno was dropping them too. Rook was trying his best to keep focus and missed a shot on one of the enemies close to him. They went to punch him, when Rook caught his attacker's fist. He twisted the troop's arm and broke it. He then kicked the troop into some others knocking them down.

Rook then let bullets fly. The crowd he just knocked down were done for good and he ran to take on some more. Ragno yelled to Jessie "On your right!" He shot a troop who was about to shoot Jennie. "Thanks, but watch your own back." She used her magnum to shoot a troop that was about to kill Ragno. Ragno nodded and took his shotgun and hit a troop in the head and then spun and hit another one.

He then kicked one in the stomach and shot it in the stomach point blank with his shot gun. Rook could've been doing that, instead he was aimlessly shooting at troops. Hitting one here and there. Jennie yelled to him, "Aim dipshit!" Rook replied nervously, "I'm trying!" Ragno shot a troop square in the stomach sending it flying back into another one. "Just like the training procedures. Just live ammunition flying at you, not armor locking paint."

After a few minutes all the soldiers were cleared. Ragno looked at Rook who was stumbling around the bodies. He sighed and started walking to the stairwell entrance from the roof. "Hurry up Rook!" Rook nodded and sprinted to catch up. Jennie was standing in the middle of the roof, "You coming Jennie?" She nodded and caught up with them.

They started walking down the stairs when an alarm went off. Ragno turned and looked at Rook who had a red dot on the middle of his visor. "Um, I think there are turrets in the walls." Ragno turned and saw the walls opening. "Jump!" He yelled and jumped into the opening between the stairs, due to its spiral formation. Jennie followed and Rook jumped hesitantly. The turrets came out of the wall and as they dropped turrets on each level fired at them.

Jennie and Ragno were diving down head first with their hands by their sides. While Rook was falling and flailing, "Oh god! I don't wanna die!" Jennie sighed and grabbed Rook and pulled him closer to her to get him to stop flailing. "Wow. We just met yesterday and already you're moving in on me," Rook joked. Jennie glared at him and punched him in the balls sending him into a turret and rolling down the stairs. Rook yelled "Ah crap! What the frick!?" He kept rolling down the stairs.

Ragno looked at her, "What? He was asking for it." She said. Ragno just shook his head and kept looking down. Ragno flipped and landed on his feet. Jennie did the same and pulled out her Assault Rifle just in case. Rook came rolling down the stairs landing next to them. "Oooowwww…" He rolled over onto his back. Ragno helped him up, "Get up." Rook stood up and held his battle rifle in his right hand. "What now?" Ragno looked at the door next to them, "We go through there."

Jennie loaded her gun, "Let's go." She opened the door and ran in. Ragno followed with Rook and the three of them skid to a stop. There were in a giant room with vehicles, computer consoles, and troops. All the troops had their guns aimed at them. Rook sighed, "Do we ever get a freaking break!?" Ragno cocked his shotgun, "Never." He ran at the troops who immediately started shooting. Jennie followed while Rook just stood there. Rook yelled, "God damn it!" He ran after them.

Ragno grabbed a troop by his arm and kicked it, shattering the bone and then taking his gun and shooting some of the other troops who dropped to the ground. Jennie ran by him and smashed her foot into a troop's helmet shattering their visor. She armed a frag grenade and threw it. A bunch of the troops looked at it. One troop began to speak, "Son of a bi-" The grenade blew up sending bodies flying. Rook was doing hand to hand combat with a troop.

He blocked the troop's punches then sweep kicked it and shot it while it was falling. "Geez, these guys are horrible at hand to hand combat." "That's just the guys who are." Rook turned around and a fist smashed into his helmet. He went sliding across the floor. He grunted and looked to see a female in the troop armor but it was black and pink. "Oh man, is it me or did the Sarge become a girl?" Rook shook his head, "The hell is wrong with me?"

The chick was standing there, "Come at me pretty boy." She laughed and put her hands up. Rook got up, "You've messed with me on the wrong day." He put his hands up and she charged at him. The chick jumped and kicked Rook in the head sending him staggering back. She then punched him in the stomach twice then followed with an uppercut. "Gah!" Rook went flying up slightly and the girl pulled out a magnum and started pulling the trigger.

Before she could fire a metal spike went through her hand. She screamed in pain and dropped to her knees and dropped her gun. Rook hit the ground with a thud and a loud grunt. Jennie was standing across the room her arm outstretched. "You're welcome kid." Rook nodded to her and walked over to the chick. She looked up at him. "Suck it." He punched her in the head knocking her out and her helmet off.

She lay there with the spike in her hand. Rook walked away with his gun in hand. Jennie and Ragno had cleared the room and they looked around. "So what does this tech look like?" "It's a small drive." Rook nodded and looked at a computer, "Found it!" He held up a small harddrive with the UNSC symbol on it. Ragno nodded, "Good! Let's grab one of these ships." There were ships lined up with a small cockpit and platforms on the side for passengers.

Rook sighed, "Great, open passenger seats." He sat in one and Jennie sat on the other side. Ragno jumped in the cockpit and shut the hatch. "Hold on!" The ship started rising, but the giant door to outside started closing. Ragno turned the jets on high power and the ship went rocketing forward. Rook looked behind them and saw the girl standing up, "Um guys, she's getting up." Jennie looked, "So?" The girl reached behind a desk and pulled out a rocket launcher.

The girl grinned, "Suck it a-holes!" She fired a rocket and it went barreling at their ship. Jennie yelled to Ragno, "Speed it up!" Ragno yelled back, "Trying!" Rook took out his gun and shot at the rocket. "You idiot!" The rocket exploded shaking the ship and sending it barreling down. Jennie unstrapped and pulled the cockpit open. "Come on Ragno!" Ragno nodded and jumped out with Jennie. The propelled themselves up off of the ship.

They saw Rook stuck in his seat, "It won't come off!" He was fumbling with the seatbelt when the ship hit the ground and exploded. "Rook!"


End file.
